Together Forever
by Torina Archelda
Summary: Artemis is mindwiped, and Holly misses him. How is she going to get back the man she loves?
1. Saying Goodbye

Hey!  Torina here with another fic!  I decided to try an Artemis Fowl one this time cuz I think they're cool…  Tell me if you like!  R&R!

Torina

Chapter One: Saying Goodbye

"Commander, I have a final request."  Root raised his eyebrows in suspicion.  He was inclined to ignore Artemis and continue the mind wipe, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Yes, Fowl?"

"May I have a few moments to speak with Holly?  Alone, if you don't mind."

Foaly, Root, and Holly looked at him, intrigued.

"And why would that be?" asked Root, a cigar in his mouth.

"That," Artemis replied, "would be mine and Holly's business.  If I were willing to discuss what I have to say in your presence, I would not have requested to speak with her alone."

Root begun to turn red, but stopped at the look on Holly's face.  She was like a daughter to him…  And she was clearly having misgivings about administering the mind wipe on Artemis.  She also looked as if she had something to say to him…  He sighed.  Oh, well…

"All right," he replied.

Foaly and Holly looked at him in surprise.  Holly's expression, however, quickly turned to one of gratification, which she quickly hid with a mask of nonchalance.  She turned to Artemis.  "If you insist."  She led him to a side room, which was mercifully empty.  If there had been anyone in there…  Holly was extremely emotional at the moment, and whoever she had to chase out of the room would probably end up needing a hearing aid.  Elves can scream extremely loud when the occasion calls for it… 

"What do you want with me, Artemis?" she asked, closing the door.  She had decided to pretend not to care that he was about to be mind wiped; to act as if she did not care for him at all, even as a friend.  But all thoughts of such behavior disappeared when she saw the confiding and frightened look on his face.  Perhaps the first time she had seen had him genuinely afraid… 

"Artemis?" she asked tentatively.  "What is it?"

"Holly…"  He looked at the floor nervously.  "As I won't remember you after today, I…  I felt I had to tell you the truth."

_So we come to the true reason he brought me in here._  Holly thought bitterly.  _It's only to confess to me that he did something he shouldn't have while in Haven or something like that…_  This thought startled Holly.  _What did I _want_ him to have brought me here for?_

"If I ask you a question, can you give me an honest answer?"

"That depends…"  Holly looked at him in suspicion.  "What kind of question?"

"Well…"  Here he clearly hesitated.  "I am of the opinion that, taking into account all we have been through together, we have become…  Somewhat like friends.  Do you share this feeling?"

Holly was perfectly aware of how hard it was for him to say something of that nature.  For a person who tried so hard to conceal all of his emotions…  And he spoke so insecurely that she was sure he was not tricking her into anything.  _But then where is this going?_

Holly smiled, despite her confusion.  "Yes, Artemis.  I consider us friends."  She saw the brief flicker of relief in his eyes, as if what he was trying to say would be easier to admit now.  _But what does he want to admit?_

Artemis took a deep breath.  _It shouldn't be that hard.  I just have to tell her how I feel.  Not too abruptly, though.  I'll scare her if I do.  And I don't want her to run away.  She just has to know how I feel before it's too late.  And then she'll be the last thing I see before I lose my memory, even if I won't remember it later on…_  He took one look at her and all thoughts of subtlety left him.  They had precious little time left together.  He had to tell her.  And _now_… 

"Holly…"  He looked deep onto her eyes.  

"Yes, Artemis?" she replied.  _Why do I feel so short of breath?  He only said my name… What's wrong with me?  _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  _Concentrate on the task at hand.  Hear what he has to say and get out of here before-_  Suddenly she felt someone's lips on hers.  She opened her eyes, startled.  _Artemis…_  She smiled inwardly, then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

At this, Artemis blinked in surprise.  _She feels the same way…_  He held her tighter.  _I never expected her to care for me this deeply…  I most certainly don't deserve it.  I wonder why…  _But at the moment, he really didn't care.  He could finally hold her in his arms… 

After an eternity that ended far to quickly, they pulled apart.  Artemis stared into Holly's deep green eyes, reeling.  He hardly had time to recover from the shock of the intensity of their first kiss before her lips met his again.  She held him with such love, kissed him with such passion…  _What did I do to earn this?  She deserves so much better than me…_ He was confused, something that happened a lot when he was around her.  He pushed her away gently.  He loved her with all his heart and soul, and wanted nothing more that to hold her, kiss her, but he had to know.  "Holly…" he whispered.  "Why?" 

"What?"  _Why did he push me away?  Did I do something wrong?_

"Why me?" he asked stroking her hair.  "I've only caused you harm…  What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Holly sighed in relief inwardly.  _So I didn't do anything…  _"Artemis-"

"Shhh…"  He put a finger over her lips and sang softly to her.

"_I'm always too late,_

_I see the train leaving._

_I'm always laughing,_

_When it's not cool to smile._

_I'm always aiming,_

_But somehow keep missing._

_So how did you get here,_

_Something is wrong._

_Where did I go right?_

_How did I get you?_

_How come all this blue sky is around me,_

_And you've found me?_

_Where did I go right,_

_How did I get you?_

_I don't know how I did,_

_But somehow now I do._

I love you, Holly.  More than anything.

_I'm always driving,_

_Forget where I'm going._

_Should have turned left_

_But I was singing some song._

_And I, I am arriving_

_As everyone's leaving._

_But there you are waiting._

_Something is wrong._

_Where did I go right?_

_How did I get you?_

_How come all this blue sky is around me,_

_And you've found me?_

_Where did I go right,_

_How did I get you?_

_I don't know how I did,_

_But somehow now I do._

_Makes no sense to me,_

_No it isn't clear,_

_But somehow you're standing here._

_Something gets to me,_

_It's that nothing is wrong._

_Where did I go right?_

_How did I get you?_

_How come all this blue sky is around me,_

_And you've found me?_

_Where did I go right,_

_How did I get you?_

_I don't know how I did,_

_Where did I go right?_

_How did I get you?_

_How come all this blue sky is around me,_

_And you've found me?_

_Where did I go right, _

_How did I get you?_

_I don't know how I did,_

_But somehow now I do."_

"It's just who you are, Artemis.  You've changed so much since we first met.  You're kind, honest-"

Artemis raised his eyebrows.  "And your definition of honest is…"

Holly chuckled weakly.  "To your friends, anyway.  You're dependable.  You make a promise and you stick to it.  You're everything I've always been looking for.

_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise,_

_And you see the best as you close your eyes._

_When you reach the top as you bottom out,_

_But you understand what it's all about._

_Nothing's ever what it seems_

_In your life or in your dreams_

_It don't make sense, what can you do_

_So I won't try making sense of you._

_Love just is… whatever it may be_

Love just is… you and me 

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for… love just is._

I love you, Artemis, I always have. 

_When you ask to stay and then disappear_

_It seems you're gone but you're really here_

_When every move seems out of place_

_But every kiss is filled with grace_

_Some things never get defined_

_In your heart or in your mind_

_It don't make sense, what can you do_

_So I won't try making sense of you_

_Love just is… whatever it may be_

_Love just is… you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for… love just is._

_Don't ever ask me for reasons_

_I can't get to you_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons_

_Why I live for you… I just do_

_Nothing's ever what it seems_

_In your life or in your dreams_

_It don't make sense, what can you do_

_So I won't try making sense of you._

_Love just is… whatever it may be_

_Love just is… you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for… love just is._

_Love just is._

Artemis just held on to her for a moment.  "So…  Now what?" he asked. 

Holly laughed.  "You're asking me?  I don't know what to do.  In fact, I don't know anything…  Except that this is the happiest day of my life."  Her voice turned bitter.  "But it doesn't make a difference, does it?  Root, Foaly, and the Council are still going to mind wipe you…"

Artemis kissed her gently.  She melted in his arms, embracing him with all her might.  "My memories can be erased, but my love for you will never die." he replied.  "And I'll find a way to you.  I can promise you that.   The Council will find that I don't give up so quickly…  And that I am not so easily defeated."  His voice lowered.  "Love is eternal, Holly.  Never forget that.  I may forget you, but I will never forget how you make me feel.  And someday, someway, somehow, I _will_ come back.  I'll regain my memories, and we will be together forever…  That much I promise."  He pulled her towards himself and kissed her.  They pulled away only when they heard a sharp knocking on the door.

"Fowl, Short!  Are you done in there yet?  We have to wipe them and transport them back above ground before daylight!  Get out here _NOW_!!!" 

Artemis kissed her one last time before opening the door.  They walked out silently, Holly only stopping for a second to wipe a tear from her eye.  The others looked at her quizzically. 

"Holly-" Root began.

"Not today, Commander."  Underneath her calm appearance was a sorrow so deep and raw that Root didn't even reprimand her for ordering around her commanding officer.  Whatever had gone on in there, Holly wasn't happy about it…

Foaly asked her to put the sedation pads on each of their temples so their memories could be erased without harming their IQs.  Butler came first.  Then Juliet.  Root and Foaly could sense her hesitation to put Artemis to sleep.  He reached out and held her hand tightly.  "Remember," he whispered.  "I promised.  It will be all right, I swear.  Just do it.  Everything will be fine."

A single tear slid down her cheek.  He could swear all he wanted; it wouldn't make a difference.  He wouldn't even remember he had made the promise…  She knew she would never see him again.  But he was so full of hope…  She couldn't bear to destroy it.  She simply nodded and placed the pads on his head.  As soon as his eyes closed she turned around and ran out of LEP headquarters. 

Root attempted to follow her, but Foaly put a hand on his shoulder.  "Let her go," he said.  "She just needs some time alone…" 

Root growled at him and stuck another cigar in his mouth, but he didn't try to pursue her any further.

Well?  What did you think?  Kind of angsty, I know, but it will get better!  And the ending is happy, I swear!  Please review, and Inuyasha fans should read my other fics!  Love ya!

Torina

Next chapter:  Sorrow and Memories


	2. Sorrow and Memories

Hey! I'm back! SOOO sorry about the update taking so long... Lots of school work, and my computer was screwed up for half the summer... So many reviews! I feel so loved, and I love you all! Review responses!

**Identity99**- Thanks! Please R&R!

**WrItErKaT322**- Yea, I know he's OOC, but it was sappy, ne?

**Kelaal**- Heh, sry about the long update... Considering you hate them and all... Please R&R!

**Akuweaselgirl**- lol, thanks for reviewing!

**hypergirl15**- lol, insane as always... Finally updating! Did I ever send you this chappie? Well plz R&R (after you read Somebody Like You! How many times have I actually gotten the story up on your computer screen and told you to read it and you haven't? lol. And post the Yami/Calc Fic!)

**otakuprincess**- Thanks for reviewing!

**Neko Mew Midorikawa**- Thanks!

**J Catz- **Heh, sorry bout that... Please R&R!

**Githoniel**- Sorry... But there is a happy ending!

**Ceribi Motou**- Thanks! And when are you going to update New Professors, New Adventures?

**ear145**- Heh, again, sorry... Please R&R!

**kris x**- Um... Does that mean you won't read it? Sorry my writing style isn't good enough for you... But this isn't exactly my best story, either.

**Tongs**- Thanks! I feel loved! And sorry your fic got deleted- I liked that one!

**Myriadragon**- Yea, I know the age thing is a difficult barrier, but I have a way around it (that's a little cheesy, but whatev.). Thanks for reviewing and plz R&R this chappie!

**Neko Mew Midorikawa**- lol, thanks! Never had someone review the same chappie twice before! Love ya!

**Myst**- Thanks, updating! Lol, I know what kawaii means. I'm sure no one has bothered to look my profile, but I have this one Artemis fowl fic and twelve Inuyasha ones... But thanks for the translation anyway!

**demonrader33**- Thanks! Plz R&R!

**la-dee-da22**- lol, updating! Let the OOCness rule the world!

Kryptic Insanity- Thanks! Love the penname! Please R&R!

Chapter Two: Sorrow and Memories

_It's not fair!_ Holly thought viciously, lying on her bed with he face in a pillow. _I finally admit to myself how I feel about him, and he confesses his love for me as well, and now the Council has to go and mind wipe him? If I had just admitted my feelings sooner, then maybe we could have convinced the Council to let him go. But I hardly had time to accept the fact that he loved me before he was gone forever... I know he is still alive. But that's the worst part... He is right there; I could go see him whenever I wanted. But he wouldn't remember me... And everyone else is so happy he is gone... _

She thought back to what had happened earlier that week and winced. Trouble Kelp had called to invite her to an Artemis Fowl victory party he and Grub were throwing with some other Retrieval guys, and she had told him to shut up and never speak to her again before slamming the phone down onto the receiver. It wasn't his fault; he had no idea of how she felt, and therefore he had no way of knowing that that was the wrong thing to say. But the pain was so fresh... People had taken to staying out of her way lately; anyone who crossed her path tended to end up with a migraine for a day or so...

It just hurt so much. She smiled ruefully. This was so clichéd. 'So close and yet so far'... That definitely applied here. She hadn't even tried to think of a way around the situation; very unlike her. The pain was even blocking her natural tendency to strive her hardest to find a way out of whatever the problem was... For the first time in her life she found herself wishing she was human. Or that Artemis had been a fairy. _Then maybe things would have worked out..._

But it was too late for that. The pain would never fully go away, the wound never completely heal; but she had to move on. She couldn't just lash out uncontrollably at whoever came her way... It had been two months. It was nearly Christmas, Foaly had been kind enough to point out earlier that day. And she was 'doing a great job of spreading holiday cheer' according to him. Anyone else would have taken that as an insult. But Holly knew better. He was just trying to help her. To tell her to get over him... But he didn't know the full reason she was upset, so he couldn't help heal her pain. He thought she was getting over emotional over some Mud Boy she had become friends with... He probably wouldn't even believe her if she told him the full truth. She could imagine it: "Hey, Foaly, guess what my problem is? Artemis Fowl is my soul mate, and I miss him." The thought was laughable. But he, even with his limited knowledge of the situation, was right. She had to move on... She got out of bed and put on her jumpsuit. Time to get back to work...

Over two hundred thousand miles away, Artemis Fowl was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having disturbing, unexplainable dreams lately; something about red and green... But, of course, it was almost Christmas. In fact, he probably wouldn't even have been bothered by the dreams if it hadn't been for the feelings they were accompanied with. He felt so lonely, like a part of him was missing. Like an old friend he had forgotten... But, apart from Butler and his parents, who were perfectly fine and very near, he had no friends. He didn't have time for them. However, no matter how many times he told himself this, the feeling didn't go away. It merely intensified with each sleepless night; grew stronger after every dream... It made no sense. He shook himself and abandoned the pointless train of thought. He had to get some sleep. His parents were going on a Christmas holiday, so they had decided to have him open all his gifts the next day. He looked groggily at his alarm clock. _Okay,_ he thought, _make that later today._ _I really should sleep, though. I stayed up too late last year, and it took an excessive amount of effort not to look as extremely bored as I was... _

Artemis Fowl the Second fell asleep amid dreams of red and green, and the strangest feeling that he ought to remember something tremendously important...

It took Artemis and his parents over two hours to open the gifts sent by all their relatives that morning. Artemis was fully ready to go upstairs and take a nap, but his mother insisted he stay and listen to a song an a CD she had received. Artemis grudgingly assented to her request.

_I'm always too late,_

_I see the train leaving._

_I'm always laughing,_

_When it's not cool to smile_...

_I'm always aiming,_

_But somehow keep missing._

_So how did you get here,_

_Something is wrong._

There was something familiar about this song. As if he should remember it. But he couldn't quite grasp why...

_Where did I go right?_

_How did I get you?_

_How come all this blue sky is around me,_

_And you've found me?_

_Where did I go right,_

_How did I get you?_

_I don't know how I did,_

_But somehow now I do._

'I love you, Holly. More than anything.' The words came into his head unbidden. He had never loved anyone, of that much he was sure.

_I'm always driving,_

_Forget where I'm going._

_Should have turned left_

_But I was singing some song._

_And I, I am arriving_

_As everyone's leaving._

_But there you are waiting._

_Something is wrong._

_Where did I go right?_

_How did I get you?_

_How come all this blue sky is around me,_

_And you've found me?_

_Where did I go right,_

_How did I get you?_

_I don't know how I did,_

_But somehow now I do._

Holly... Why did this name mean so much to him? Who was she?

_Makes no sense to me,_

_No it isn't clear,_

_But somehow you're standing here._

_Something gets to me,_

_It's that nothing is wrong._

Then it hit him. His last coherent thought was _Holly... _And then he collapsed.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Holly groaned. She was NOT a morning person. She reached over to switch off her alarm clock, but realized it wasn't her clock that was beeping. It was her laptop. She looked at her clock. Midnight. She wanted to go back to sleep, but something told her to check her mail. And fairy intuition is never wrong. She read the letter and her heart nearly stopped. She cried tears of joy for hours before she picked up her phone. Wait 'till she told Foaly...

Artemis leaned back in his chair, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. It had taken forever, but in the past five hours (since he woke up from the shock of regaining his memories) he had managed to compose the perfect e-mail to Holly. _She should be coming soon... _He glanced at the e-mail one last time. It was clear, concise, and to the point. She would know it was from him instantly.

_Dear Holly,_

_Merry Christmas. I kept my promise._

_Love (always),_

_You can guess, right?_

Holly sighed in relief. _That was close..._ She had realized that telling Foaly that Artemis had his memories back just might not be the best idea in the world just as he picked up the receiver. She had made up a lame excuse about insomnia and a surprise birthday party for Root before ending the conversation as quickly as possible. Foaly's temper was easily upset at three in the morning... _That was too close. I have to be more careful. If anyone finds out Artemis has his memories back they'll mind wipe him again. For 'the good of all the fairies'... _She snorted. She was a fairy too, wasn't she? And she was in love with Artemis... She stood up and grabbed a sweater before heading out the door towards Police Plaza. She had to see him. To make sure she was right, that she wasn't reading too much into the letter... She couldn't last another moment without him.

A few minutes later she walked into the shuttle holding area and sighed in exasperation and relief. Other than Foaly, this place had the biggest budget in all of the LEP, and they didn't even have a night guard? Pitiful. A flashlight beam suddenly scanned the room, startling her into dropping her laptop. _D'Arvit! Why did I bring this anyway? Me and my bright ideas..._

"Who's there?" A familiar voice called out to her. "Come out with your hands up!"

She knew that voice... _Oh, thank Frond... _"Trouble, lay off, it's just me." She bent over to pick up her laptop as the beam found her.

"Holly?" Trouble asked, the surprise in his voice apparent. "What are you – Oh. Right. I'm not supposed to talk to you." Holly winced as he turned away.

"Sorry, Trouble. I was... Upset."

"Really?" he commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She flinched.

"Okay, I deserved that. I've been kind of... Impatient lately. I'm just upset about the mind wipe, you know? And then you called to say you were celebrating it... It just blew a fuse. I'm really sorry, okay?"

Trouble sighed. "Do you know how infuriating it is to be mad at you? It's even harder to stay mad at you for an extended period of time than it was at the Academy."

Holly laughed. "Yea, for everyone except the Council. I guess it's a personal talent." She winked at him. "I practice on Root every day out of necessity. He's always angry."

Trouble laughed. "Can't deny that..."

"Trouble..." She looked at him beseechingly.

_Uh oh... That can't be good. She wants something, and it's not going to be easy to get for her... That or I'll get in trouble for it._

"I really need a shuttle above ground. Can you please help me?"

He glanced at her sharply. "You're not in uniform, so this isn't LEP business. What are you going topside for?"

Holly sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Please, Trouble? It's really important."

Trouble rolled his eyes. "Everything is with you. But you usually don't make a fuss about it, even when it's truly important. What are you going up for?" he persisted.

She sighed. "You aren't letting me through until I tell you, are you?"

Trouble shook his head. "Nope."

"Trouble, I can't tell you. I'd get in huge trouble. Just-"

"Oh, no. Please, Holly, no. You're not trying to go see Fowl, are you?"  
Holly winced.

"I'll take that as a yes! Holly, how could you? What were you thinking? Giving Fowl back his memories... You know better! No matter what your personal attachment, you can't-"

"He already has them back." Holly said quietly.

"WHAT?!?" He looked at her in disbelief, with that "please-pinch-me-I-must-be-dreaming" expression on his face.

She cringed. "You heard me correctly. He has already recovered his memory. Now if you don't mind..."

Trouble stepped aside, the shock of it all still settling in. _Artemis Fowl, the LEP's number one threat, remembers the fairies? This _can't_ be happening. It just _can't_..._

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Her words snapped him out of his reverie.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go report this to the Council _right now_."

"Because I love him." She looked directly into his eyes as she said this, as if to say, 'This is no joke.' "Good enough for you? And if a _word_ of this gets out to _anyone_, you're _dead_, got it? Now help me get a shuttle pod!" And with that reassuring comment, she walked off towards the flare prediction center, humming a happy little tune.

Angeline Fowl awoke with a start around three in the morning. She heard something out in the hallway and went to investigate it. She opened the door quietly and saw her son walking towards the front of the house. _Arty? He recovered! I wonder why he fainted like that? What is he doing up so late?_ She walked back to her bed and shook her husband awake. "Timmy? Timmy! Wake up!"

Artemis Fowl I groaned. "Angeline?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Timmy, it's Arty! He's better now!"

"We'll throw a party tomorrow." He rolled over on his side as if to doze off again.

"But Timmy, he's awake, and I don't know where he's going!"

That woke him up. "Going?" he asked, the urgency clear in his voice. "What do you mean, 'going'?"

"I don't know, dear. But he's heading for the front door...""Let's go." He stood up, and he and his wife raced down the stairs with one question in their minds: _Where is he going?_

Holly stepped into shuttle pod E1, destined for Tara. She smiled grimly as she recalled how she had acquired the pod. Trouble had been so shocked at her revelation that he didn't put up much of a fight when she continued to pester him for a pod. He made no attempt at resistance as she checked the monitors for the next flare, either... She'd thrown him for a loop, all right. She was in a deluxe cruiser, too. Heat-resistant platinum lining, solid gold landing gear, and it was equipped with Foaly's best, brightest, and newest inventions. And that wasn't the best part. This thing was a speed demon. Yup, this baby had cost a pretty penny. You had to feel sorry for the owner. Because Holly Short was about to see just how fast this thing could go. She gave a new meaning to the phrase 'test drive'. And it wasn't just for fun this time around. Holly Short was on a mission. Which meant that the poor shuttle pod would probably be nothing more than a pile of molten metal by the end of the day. If not sooner.

Artemis Fowl II stepped out of his manor and into the soft moonlight. He flicked on the porch light so Holly could cast away any doubts she might have had about whether he sent the e-mail. Their porch light on at three in the morning? Not unless they were expecting company. She would be reassured by the sight, of that much he was sure. He sat down on the front steps and opened a game of Free Cell on his laptop to pass the time until Holly arrived.

Artemis and Angeline Fowl were watching their son from the front window as he turned on the porch light and sat down with his laptop. _As if he was waiting for someone..._ Half an hour passed by with no activity. They were about to just dismiss the whole incident as an unusual nighttime ritual of their son's when a small figure appeared out of nowhere. They watched in amazement as their son ran to her and threw his arms around her. As their lips met, Angeline Fowl fainted.

It had been half an hour, and Artemis Fowl was getting tired of Free Cell. There were only so many times you could win and get any enjoyment out of it... He heard a small rustling in the trees surrounding him. He slammed his laptop shut and looked frantically around for a shimmer in the air. Before he had time to detect any haze, Holly appeared in front of him. "Holly!" he cried, running towards her.

He wrapped her in his arms. "Artemis..." She kissed him gently. "I missed you so much..."

He closed his eyes, leaning in to her embrace. "I missed you, too. And now that I have you in my arms, I'm never, ever letting go." He kissed her again, but soon pulled sharply away. "Wait. Who else knows my memories have returned?"

"I didn't think it would be smart to tell anyone because they might wipe you again." He sighed in relief at her comment. "But..." He looked at her searchingly.

"But what?"

"Well..." she began weakly, "I had to get a shuttle pod and Trouble caught me and guessed where I was going, and it took me forever to get him to let me go, but I don't think he'll tell anyone."

Artemis was, once again, extremely confused. "Him?"

"Yeah... Oh! You don't know him, do you? It's something we all kind of take for granted back in Haven. He insisted on changing his name to Trouble Kelp when he entered the Academy." She shrugged. "No one but his parents and little brother know his real name, and they know that their lives would be miserable if they tell anyone..." She grinned. "And he knows that life won't be pleasant for him if he tells anyone about you..."

Artemis smiled. "Well, now that business is taken care of..." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Artemis Johanasen Fowl, get in here right now!"

Artemis turned around in shock, hoping against hope that he hadn't just heard his father calling to him. No such luck. "D'Arvit!"

Holly raised her eyebrows in mock chastisement. "Oh, cursing in Gnomish now, are we?"

Artemis glared at her. "This is not the time for jokes! Shield until we find out if he saw you or not. If he didn't, I'll tell him I was watching the stars. If he did..." He trailed off, deep in thought. He sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He raised his voice. "Coming, father!" He (accompanied by an invisible Holly) walked up to the front door. "Yes?"

"What are you doing out there?"

"Nothing, really. Just-"

"Don't play coy with me. Who were you with?"

Artemis' eyes widened. "D'Arvit!" he muttered. "Didn't I introduce you?" he asked, raising his voice.

"Must have slipped your mind." His father commented dryly.

"Yes, well, um... Holly! My father wishes to make your acquaintance."

"How long have you known this girl?"

"Somewhere around a year and a half, I think..."

"You think?"

"Well I didn't exactly mark the day we met on a calendar..."

Holly walked up. "You called, Artemis?" she asked nervously.

"And who are you, young lady?"

Both Holly and Artemis tried to mask their mirth. _Young lady? I'm over twice his age! Might not be the best idea to tell him that, though..._

"Holly Short, sir." She held out her hand. Mr. Fowl took it, if not somewhat reluctantly. "I work for the police."

Mr. Fowl raised his eyebrows, and Artemis internally slapped his head on a brick wall. _'I work for the police'? Smooth move, Holly..._

Holly quickly covered her mistake. "My school offers internship, and I've always been into police work. So they let me in on the Junior Recon Squad. I was trying to make a good first impression, but I guess that went down the gutter..."

"Not at all," Mr. Fowl replied. "What concerns me the most," here he focused his gaze on Artemis, "is why I have never chanced to meet you before now. As well has how the two of you met."

"Holly was involved in a kidnapping." Artemis covered smoothly. "I assisted in this operation. We've seen a lot of each other since then."

Holly let out a breath of relief. _So far we haven't lied. We may be leading him in the wrong direction, but it is still the truth..._

"I see. And as to why I've never seen you before? Your mother, Artemis, just fainted from the shock of seeing you with Miss Short here..."

"Mother? Is she all right?" Artemis was clearly concerned.

Artemis Senior waved this away with a single hand. "She'll be fine. But I'm very disappointed in you, son. You abused the trust your mother and I put in you by cultivating this relationship behind our backs."

"I did no such thing."

"Excuse me?"  
"'This relationship', as you call it, has been going on for no more than two weeks. And as to why you have never met her..." He shrugged. "You never asked if I had any friends."

"That's nearly all we talk to you about!"

"No," Artemis corrected, "you ask me if I have any friend I'd care to invite over. Until now, I have experienced no such desire."

Artemis Senior gritted his teeth. "You twist words and find loopholes in everything."

"He's observant, too," Holly said complimentarily.

Mr. Fowl shot her an unamused look.

"You're not helping!" Artemis hissed.

Holly recoiled. "Sorry," she whispered. "That _was_ my intent..."

"I know." Artemis pushed a strand of auburn hair lovingly out of her vibrant green eyes. "Just let me do the talking unless he asks you a question, okay?"

She swiftly kissed his cheek. "Promise."

Artemis Senior looked thoughtfully upon this display. His son clearly cared for this girl, and she was quite obviously in love with him. _I've never seen him act so kind and gentle before... Maybe she's a good influence on him. I'll talk to Angeline about this later. But for now... _"Miss Short-"

"Holly." She corrected.

"Holly." He amended. "What are you doing here so early? Won't your family be curious as to your whereabouts?" he inquired.

Holly's eyes widened, her skin paling. Artemis tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Are you all right?" Artemis whispered. "Holly, please. He – he didn't know..."

"Did I say something wrong?" Mr. Fowl asked, concerned.

"It's all right, sir. I – I have no family to speak of."

"You live alone?" Artemis Senior asked in shock. "At your age?"

"There were special circumstances." Her tone made it clear that she did not wish to discuss the subject further. Artemis Senior pressed on anyways.

"Might I inquire as to what happened to them?"

"No." Holly said flatly.

Artemis sent his father a shrewd look. Mr. Fowl responded with an apologetic one.

"I apologize, Holly, for any pain I might have caused you. I fear that my curiosity sometimes makes a nuisance of itself."

Holly sent Artemis a dry glance. "Must run in the family."

"Holly!" Artemis sent her a pained glance. "I'm hurt!"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Hate to break it to you, Artemis; you have many talents, but acting isn't one of them."

Artemis Senior stifled a grin. This girl was the perfect way to knock his son off of his high-and-mighty throne. She was honest with him, and comfortable with doing so. And he accepted her criticism instead of looking down upon her for daring insult him.

He kissed her gently. "I'll have to work on it, then. Know any professionals?"

"No." she said. "But do you have to be good at everything?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. I used to think I had to... Do you mind that I can't act?"

"Of course not."

He smiled. "Then neither do I."

"Erm... I hate to interrupt, but..."

They turned to look at Artemis Senior. "As you have no family, would you care to stay here for a few days? That way Angeline and I could become better acquainted with you."

Artemis looked at Holly. "Could you? Wouldn't Root and Foaly-"

"They'll live." Holly responded. "Besides, I'm way overdue for a vacation."

Artemis smiled. "All right then." He turned to his father. "Where should I show her to?"

"How about the guest room on the west side? The one you had cemented two or three years ago?"

Artemis stifled a grin and gave Holly a knowing glance. She looked confused at first, but quickly understood. Her eyes lit up with laughter. "Yes, father. I'm sure she'd feel quite at home there..."

Artemis Senior was confused, but decided not to press them. _I'll ask them what is so funny about that room as soon as I get to know her better..._

"Goodnight, father," Artemis said, turning towards the stairs.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here, sir."

Mr. Fowl bowed graciously. "Of course."

Halfway up the grand staircase, Holly paused and said "Johanasen, huh?"

"Holly!" Artemis moaned.

Artemis Senior chuckled. This girl was good for his son, all right... He lifted Angeline Fowl into his arms and went back to bed, glad, for once, for his son's good taste.

Well? What did you think? Love? Hate? Please tell me! Flames welcomed, but constructive criticism is better! Again, sorry for the long update! And I know it was short... Sorry!

Torina


End file.
